


Five Reasons Jack Stopped Wearing Fingerless Gloves

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Series: Five Things:  SG-1 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SG-1 Five Things written 04-12-2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Jack Stopped Wearing Fingerless Gloves

1\. They were no longer as cool as he thought they were.  
2\. They get in the way when he goes to grab a certain archeologist;  
3\. They get kida sticky when he finally grabbed and played with a certain archeologist;  
4\. The lint got into some embarrassing places on (and in) said archeologist.  
5\. Turns out said gloves gave said archeologist a horrible rash on delicate parts of his body, so the gloves came off.


End file.
